


The love of a kitten

by AryaFlaming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFlaming/pseuds/AryaFlaming
Summary: Rose brings someone to class. A kitty!But its not Adrien who gets its love - its Marinette!Mostly Fluff, One-Shot, I was bored and I suck at summaries





	The love of a kitten

It was a normal day at school: Alix and Kim were fighting over another stupid bet while Max was watching them, Nathaniel was sketching, Juleka was chatting with Mylene and Ivan. Adrien, Nino and Alya were talking about the latest video on the Ladyblog. Chloe and Sabrina were looking at their phones. The only people who were missing were Marinette and Rose. For the bluenette was normal to be late, but for Rose not so much.

Five minutes before the class started, the short blond girl entered the room with an unexpected guest. In her hands was fidgeting a little black kitten. Although it didn't make loud noises everybody's attention was on the little animal.  
"Oh, what a cutie!"  
"Isn't he sweet!"  
"I want to scratch him"  
"But Alya, it is a black cat or well kitten. It brings bad luck!"  
"Ha! Kim I didn't know that you were afraid of a kitty!" Alix teased the jock while the others were looking and cooing at the little creature.

"I found it on my way to school", Rose explained "He just looked so sad and hungry! I just couldn't resist!"

  
"Oh, Rose...um"

  
"Yeah Jules?" "Well...um...your mother is...um allergic to cats. You literally can't..keep it," her best friend mumbled "Sorry Rose. But maybe someone here could take care?"Juleka added when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes. She looked around at her schoolmates. 

"Maybe I could take it, but only if this cutie is nice... Who is a good kitten- Hey?! Don't hiss at me, I didn't do anything!"

  
"Alix keep calm and again it is a black cat! It brings bad luck!"

  
"Kim, you are such a baby! I dare you to pet it!" Alix said devilish.

Kim's face was unreadable. He hesitated but he reached or tried to reach for kitten's head. The little black ball just his at him, scratched his hand. After that the pissed animal jumped on the near desk making itself comfortable again. And all this happened in a few seconds.

  
Kim was happy, that he proved that the cat is a bad luck, although it hurt him. Alix quickly agreed with him after trying to pet the kitten herself. And it started getting angry - it hissed and growed to anyone who tried to get near it.

  
Eventually somebody got really irritated by the whole situation. Chloe sat up and shouted "Leave it alone! The stupid thing is carring bad luck! My hair will be ruined! So get the rat out of here, immediately!"

"I don't believe what I'm gonna say, but Chloe is right."

Alya gasped dramaticly, looking very offended by her boyfriend statement "But Nino. It is a black cat and if Chat Noir was here to heard you he would be very offended!"

Chloe wasn't finished, cutting the blogger's speach "Adrikins why don't you try taking that ball of shi...um...I mean fur out of the classroom. Cats love you!" the mayor daughter said with a 'sweet' smile.

Adrien had to admit that they normally do. But that kitty didn't look at him nicely. Yeah, it had looked at him with irritation: like it knowed that he was Chat Noir and didn't like the idea of another black cat walking around. Well Adrien will give it a try.

  
"Here kitty, kitty! We won't hurt you! We just want to pet you!" the model started talking to the animal. At first it didn't attack him which gave him a little hope. This hope didn't last long.

When Adrien got near it, the kitten just jumped onto his face. Grasping to his face with his claws. Instict plus Adrien and the cat was now on the floor. The class started looking at his injuried face. Nobody noticed the kitten running away from the classroom.

A loud crash made the class to turn around just to face their class representive on the ground with a black kitty on her. They hurried to help her, already knowing the cat's devilish personality. A soft giggle stop them in their tracks. The blue haired girl was patting and scratching the kitty making it pur.

Marinette mumbled softly "Who is a good kitty. Yep, you are! Oh, but you are the sweetest and the cutiest kitty on the world! And those green eyes of yours..."

She stopped patting the kitty, seeing her awestruck hurt classmates. She looked down to the kitty and then again to her classmates.

And then she sighed "Rose don't tell me you again take an animal from the street, to class."

After seeing the guilty look on the pixie girl she continued "Okay I'm ringing the animal shelther at lunch. So who will watch it until then?" She looked around and seeing no volunteers she sighed again "Okay I'm taking care of Chaton Noir until then, but next time, Rose, please don't bring animals here. Okay?"

  
"Yeah..." Marinette smiled at the response.

"Chaton Noir?" Adtien asked grinning widely.

The girl with the kitten didn't seem to notice him until now and after she saw his injuries the dark-haired girl flinched. Which made the kitty hiss at him, 'protecting' his new petter.  
"A-adrien?! What happened to your f-face?!"

  
"Well you hold the reason for all the scratches" the model answered with half smile.

Marinette turned to the cat "Bad kitty! Don't scratch people! Okay?"

Her scolding made her classmates laugh, although the little creature took it seriously. Alya as the brave woman she was, reached again for its little head, giving the kitten pets.

And for her classmates' surprise the kitty let the blogger pat him, making Marinette smile at it. Their entertainment was cut by the arrival of the teacher. After they described the situation, Miss Bustier let Marinette keep the kitty through the lesson.

  
At lunch Marinette called the shelter describing the situation. They said that they would take care of the cat as soon as she brings it to them. The designer brought the kitty to the class so the little creature could say goodbye. They pat and scratch him for last time (mostly Marinette and Alya, the others were still afraid). After that she took it to his new home.

  
The next day she was quiet and sad. After several people asked her why she was this way, Marinette answered that she didn't sleep well.

Adrien, Alya and Nino had another opinion. They tracked her down and gave her one big hug. She looked quite surprised by the action but she didn't pulled back. When they split up Alya tried once again to ask her what was wrong. The bluenette avoided her eyes, insted she was now looking into a green ones.

A second later Marinette was hugging Adrien tightly. She mumbled something in his shirt. Nino, Alya and Adrien were shocked by the action (mostly Alya and Nino).

"Marinette what did you say? Talk to us!" the model begged her.

She looked up from his shirt and whispered "I miss Moñ Chaton"

His heart stopped after he heard those words. ' _Was this his lady?! If he was right that meant that he was the most obvious gu-'_

"He was a good kitty" she cut his thoughts.

Her words made their friends brust out laughing. Adrien smiled with them although he felt a little disappointed. Maybe he had a thing for this nickname....

  
_'Oh God'_ he thought _'Please don't let Chloe learn it!'_


End file.
